


Gentlemen Out for a Stroll

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco, perhaps on their way back to work after meeting for lunch, take a much admired stroll in Diagon Alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentlemen Out for a Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for a prompt in the 2014 Harry/Draco Art Fest for the community hd_fanart on LiveJournal. I loved the prompter's request for "dapper Draco" taking a stroll on a busy street.

  
**Gentlemen Out for a Stroll**


End file.
